Rory Tyler
by violinnerd 14
Summary: What happens when Rose and Ten2 go into hiding, in the small town of Leadworth with their newborn son Rory Williams? AU where Rory is half time lord with his own TARDIS. How will this change his adventures with Amy and the Doctor? Read to find out! (Sorry, I stink and summaries :P) Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so please don't be too mean. Yes, I did get the ideas from another story, but that's the only thing I kept, I swear! If you review please leave suggestions on how I can do better. ENJOY! (Spoilers for season 6 of Doctor Who) ~Vi **

"Doctor?" Rose Tyler asked her new husband.

"Yeah Rose? Is everything okay?" She shook her head. Handing him a printed out e-mail she said, "I think we need to go into hiding. At least for a little bit." The Doctor was in a moment of shock. The sheet was telling them that the writer was aware that neither of them were 100% human, and that they needed to hand over the alien child, or risk hurting their family and friends. How could they have even known? About any of that? Not even Jackie and Pete knew about the baby, not yet anyway.

"Let's not do anything too drastic," he told Rose. "not until we know for sure."

"Doctor you're holding the message right there! How can we not!? What about Mum and Dad? Tony? Will they be safe?" The Doctor shook his head saying, "I don't know. But for a few days, let's wait. If it happens again we can move into the TARDIS full time." She nods and picks up a book, trying to distract herself. Meanwhile, the Doctor went to his TARDIS and scanned the note. Oddly enough, it was impossible to trace the sender. This could mean they meant business. He sat down in an old chair to think. No one outside of the family knew about the 'alien' properties. The Doctor was still half time lord and Rose was still partly Bad Wolf. When they decided to have a child, they knew they'd be taking risks. But never would have, or could have, expected this. A sudden force shook the house and next thing he knew Rose was running into the TARDIS.

"Doctor! We need to leave, now!" She cried. "Why? What's going on?" He asked. "They're bombing the fields, coming towards the house!" She cried, panicking now.

"Okay, let's go. Where are the other Tylers?"

"Right outside, Mum is trying to bring the entire house with," Rose said, at least she could smile at that. The Doctor rushed to the door and pulled the other Tylers into the console room.

"Jackie we don't need all that food!" He yelled as another bomb fell nearer. This seemed to make her drop the bags and rush inside. The Doctor started to fly away before the TARDIS jerked, and they flew uncontrollably through the time vortex. Suddenly, they landed. A harder landing then usual, one that actually threw 7 year old Tony to the floor. Opening the door cautiously, Rose looked outside.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Doctor?" Finally he looked up, stunned.

"Leadworth."

"Okay, that's not too bad," Rose said.

"It wouldn't be, except it's your original universe," the Doctor replied.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know how we got here, but the TARDIS says that's where we are, and she's not moving back. Keeps saying it'd be too dangerous." They carefully left and after spinning a full circle Rose said, "Well, we couldn't have asked for a better place to hide than another dimension!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! And sorry it kinda rushed at the end, I'm not he best writer yet. But no worries, the more you write the better it gets :) I just know you stopped reading now... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's Vy! Now, I realize that the next few chapters are going to kind of be like one-shots, but don't worry. When we get to the episodes it will all even out :). Also, I started episode one (the Eleventh Hour) a while ago, so it's already done. Basically I'm saying that episode one will come fast. The second episode we see Rory in, not so much. So thanks for reading and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

That had been 7 years ago. Now Rose and the Doctor had settled down in Leadworth and had changed their last name (and in the Doctor's case first name). They were now Brian and Rose Williams and their 6 year old son Rory. As it turns out, Rory was at least half time lord, and he absolutely loved traveling in the TARDIS. He was born in there, since they couldn't risk scientists taking away the baby. When he was 3 they took their first vacation, and at age 6 he was learning how to fly. The boy was undeniably different. He had two hearts and was telepathic, as were his parents. He could communicate with the ship and his parents. Only Brian and Rose couldn't understand the TARDIS. Jackie and Pete moved to Cardiff and raised Tony there. They still dropped by, but ever since Pete got promoted the visits became far apart. Rose got a jobs at the town's flower shop and her husband became a science teacher at the local school. They became well known in the community and knew everyone by their third year there. Rory had quite a few friends, but could never tell the family secret. His parents had told him why they were in Leadworth and explained why the TARDIS was a secret. Rory was smart, he knew never to tell anyone, no matter how much he hated lying. The real challenge came when little Amelia Pond came to live with her aunt. Rory was immediately taken by her. They were inseparable from the start and spent all their free time running around town. Amelia's Aunt Sharon often dropped her off at the Williams', going out of town for some odd reason for days on end, Amelia felt almost like a second child to Rose and Brian. It's not like they didn't enjoy Amelia, they just wished she had a better aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Vy! This might be a longer A/N today because there was a comment yesterday that I was copying the story An Unexpected Family, by Bittie752. And yes, that is where I got the idea and my story does sound similar to hers, but the farther we go into the series the less like hers it will get. So please don't freak out, I'm not trying to copy anyone! (But it is great story, by the way) Enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

"Rory, Rory guess what?" Amelia called as she raced over to the swings during recess.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You will never believe what happened last night, a man in a blue box landed in my yard!" She was practically bouncing as she told him details. How the man called himself the Doctor, how he kept hating the food he said he loved before settling on fish fingers and custard, and most importantly how he fixed the crack in her wall and flew off in the blue box. Through the whole story Rory nodded, gasping when necessary and asking questions when needed. But he knew he had to tell Mum and Dad. If the Doctor had crashed in Amelia's backyard that could be bad. Luckily he had science next and could tell his dad through telepathy. The bell rang and the pair of 7 year olds ran inside. After school, Brian drove Rory home and picked up Rose on the way. They had some important stuff to discuss. After Rory told them both the story they concluded that, the fully time lord Doctor must have regenerated recently and that he could return at any time.

"Knowing you he'll probably be back in time for Amelia's prom," Rose said, making fun of her husband's skills while driving the TARDIS.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Brian exclaimed.

"Oh please, your 7 year old son can drive her better than you, and you're over 900 years old!" She countered. Rory just watched with amusement as his parents had a contest over which Williams could drive better.

**Alright, there was today's short chapter! Depending on how the day goes there might be another one this afternoon. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is! Chapter 4! Enjoy and remember, reviews are always helpful. Feel free to criticize! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Amy where are you going?" Rory asked his friend.

"Aunt Sharon signed me up for therapy. She wants me to stop talking about the Doctor," Amy Pond said angrily. Rory felt his hearts speed up. An angry Amy never ended well.

"What happened to the other three?" He asked.

"I bit them," she said simply.

"Amy you can't just bite people! Maybe if you stop talking about the Doctor around your aunt she'll think you're done and you won't have to go anymore," he suggested.

"Nope, won't happen." Rory groaned as Amy walked off. It had been a year since the Doctor and Amy hadn't shut up about him, she had even gotten their friend Mels sucked into the story. Mels was an odd person, not in a mean way, but Rory got a weird feeling with her. Almost a time vortex feeling. He couldn't place it. And what's worse, his crush on Amy had rocketed sky high lately. Every time he wanted to ask her out though, he couldn't do it. Odds are, the day he actually can ask her she'll say no, and then that will be the end of their friendship. But, at least he wouldn't have to tell her about the TARDIS. That would be a definite problem, seeing as it's been a secret for her whole life. And now that Rory was older he could trace time lines. Only for a little while though, and when he traced his and Amy's if he told her, he could see the two drifting farther and farther apart. Hands in his pockets, he walked back home, and sat in the TARDIS library to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 5! I don't know if I mentioned this before: but I'm so so sorry that these chapters rush so much! The first episode will probably be worse than the second though, so improvement is on the way! And again, really short chapter :P Anyway, enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"I had fun tonight," Amy said as Rory walked her home. He had finally asked her out and tonight was not the first, but the fifth date. And he had finally kissed her.

"I did too," he said. "We need to kiss more often." She raised an eyebrow and suddenly pulled him closer and gave him a kiss right on the lips. He could feel his hearts beating a mile a minute, and hoped she couldn't tell.

"There you go, Stupid Face," she said, using her old nickname for him. He laughed and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Unfortunately for him, she could feel his racing pulse.

"Woah, that's a fast heart. It's almost like you've got two of them. Are you feeling ok?," she noticed.

"Two hearts? That's ridiculous. And yes, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head and hoping he didn't sound too worried. All too soon they were at her house. She kissed his cheek and went inside. Rory leaned on the side of the house, dazed. How, could someone as brilliant as Amy Pond, like him? He wasn't anything special, or at least, no one knew about the 'special' qualities he had. Maybe, someday, he could marry her. The idea of it brought a smile to his face. Of course if they did he would have to tell her about the family being half alien. She'd probably kill him after he explained it. But she needed to be safe, and that was the only way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's Vy! And welcome to chapter 6! I hope you enjoy, but it's short today, mostly a filler chapter. Sorry! Finally I don't have much to say soooo Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

Twelve years after the full time lord Doctor had left Rory and Amy had gotten on with their lives. Amy was a kiss-o-gram, something Rose didn't like. (She thought Amy could amount to much more than that.) Amy also had stayed in her aunt's house. Rory had gotten a job as a nurse at the hospital, but had noticed that the coma patients had been walking around town. He had told his parents, but they didn't interfere yet. Just watched from afar. If things went wrong they would be first to help. Rory still lived with them, but in the TARDIS that they had in the cellar. The ship had created a whole section for him to live and he honestly thought it was much better than any house you could ever buy. And the most exciting part (at least to Rory) was that he had asked Amy to marry him. She had said Yes. More excited than he ever thought he would see her. It made him want to laugh when he thought about how happy she was. He just hoped she'd still marry him after he told her the secret he'd been keeping for years. And he hoped that when he did they wouldn't have to go back into hiding like Brian and Rose had. But just as his life seemed to be working out the Doctor returned, and turned it upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's Vy! And welcome to chapter 7! Now, this chapter doesn't have Rory, but it does have the Doctor and Rory comes in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the terrible rushing, I am just a very lazy writer she it comes to dialog (next episode will be better! I promise!) So yeah. Please enjoy, feel free to review. Bye! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"Amelia!" The Doctor exclaimed as he lands in her backyard.

"Amelia I worked it out! You have to get out of the house! Prisoner Zero is here!" He rushed up to the door and opened it with his screwdriver. Rushing upstairs he continued to call Amelia's name as he unlocked the door surrounded by a perception filter. All of the sudden a cricket bat came out of nowhere, knocking him out. When he came to he found himself by a heat radiator with a policewoman. She was speaking into a radio, requesting backup.

"Where's Amelia Pond?" He demanded as she turned around.

"What?" The woman asked.

"Amelia Pond? The little Scottish girl that lived here where is she?" The woman looked a little frightened as she said, "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here for a long time."

"How long?"

"6 months." The Doctor didn't seem to realize she had a Scottish accent, or that she hesitated to answer the question.

"Oh no, no I can't be six months late I promised her 5 minutes!" Trying to stand up the Doctor realized he was handcuffed to the radiator.

"Who lives here?" He asked.

"I do," the policewoman said.

"No you don't you're a policewoman!"

"Yes and this is where I live." The Doctor calmed down suddenly after noticing the door at the end of the hall.

"How many rooms are on this floor?" He asked.

"What?"

"How many rooms?" The woman counted just to shut him up, "5. 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5."

"6," he said.

"What?"

"Look where you never want to, the place in the corner of your eye," the Doctor instructed. She looked hesitantly and upon seeing it said, "That's impossible. A whole room I never noticed before." And ignoring the Doctor's warnings about staying out of the room she entered.

"Have you seen my sonic screwdriver? Silver thing blue at the end?" The Doctor called from the hall.

"There's nothing in here," she called. Suddenly she saw the screwdriver.

"Silver thing blue at the end?" She asked.

"Yes! It must have rolled under the door," the Doctor said, relieved.

"Yeah, and jumped onto the table," the woman added to herself. But the Doctor must have heard her for he sounded panicked when he spoke again.

"Get out of there now!" The Doctor was yelling. Suddenly she felt something behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 8! Now, in my opinion this chapter stinks, badly. I again got lazy with the details/dialog. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

She vaguely heard him telling her not to look at it or it will kill her, then she came face to face with an odd snake-like alien. She ran out of the room and handed the Doctor his screwdriver. After he found out she was a kiss-o-gram, not a policewoman, and that they had no backup on the way, the Doctor got desperate. Prisoner Zero came out of the room, disguised as a man with a dog. They both barked at the two people. The Doctor was frantically trying to explain that they were harmless with or without backup. A strange voice suddenly announced, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the residence will be incinerated, repeat," over and over.

"Okay, so we do have backup, which makes us safe, except for you know, incineration." He finally got the cuffs unlocked and grabbed the woman's hand, dragging her outside. Banging on the TARDIS door he said, "Great, still repairing she won't let us in." The woman tried to drag him away but he noticed something. The shed.

"Wait a minute, I destroyed that she'd last time I was here," he said, running over.

"Well now it's fixed so let's go."

"No, this wood isn't 6 months old it's far older. Close to 12 years, I'm 12 years late! And you, you're Amelia Pond, you're the little girl! But why did you say you were a policewoman?" Somewhere in that babble the woman had been trying to get him to run and at the question she yelled, "Well why did you say five minutes?!" The Doctor looked at her in shock and she just said, "Come on." As they were walking from her house he said, "You're Amelia Pond you're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"12 years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"12 years and four psychiatrists," she countered. How does one person have four psychiatrists in 12 years? As if sensing his thoughts she said, "I kept biting them." They ran into an ice cream truck that was repeating the alien message over and over. Running inside to investigate the Doctor met an old neighbor and friend of Amy's. They left soon after getting needed information. 20 minutes to save the world, the human residence. They were walking along when the Doctor showed sudden interest in a duck pond.

"What is that?" He exclaimed.

"It's a duck pond," Amy said, confused.

"But why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know there's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is!" The Doctor was starting to frustrate her. Before he could run off she grabbed his tie and locked it in a car door, accusing him of pretend time travel to impress people. In response the Doctor showed her an Apple. She had given it to him when he first crashed all those years ago. It was still as juicy as that day, the smiley face not even browning. It was then when she finally believed in time travel. The sun went dark before they could elaborate on the idea though


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's Vy! Now, this chapter is short again and I am getting very lazy with writing Vampires in Venice. So I may or may not be very slow on updates soon. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy this short chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

Rory Williams was in the park. His boss had told him he needed to take time off since he thought the coma patients were walking around town. But as the sun went dark he was proving it true. The atmosphere being blocked and the aliens were nothing new to him, he had been seeing those weird things since he was a boy. So he wasn't missing out on much while he photographed a man and his dog. Unsurprisingly, this was the weekend Mum and Dad went on vacation. He forgot which planet, but knew they wouldn't be back for a while and he would rather not drive up the phone bill. Suddenly a man ran into him, asking frantically why he was photographing a man.

"Amy?" He asked.

"Right. Doctor this is Rory. He's my, friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Sort of boyfriend." Rory stood in surprise as the Doctor scrolled through his photos.

"Oh, my gosh it's really him, the Raggedy Doctor," he said. Part of him happy to meet his father's old twin and mother's old friend. Another part thought that this could only lead to disaster. The Doctor finally noticed something.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rory was trying to hide surprise. The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned him. Rory had recently gotten a new sonic screwdriver of his own and was hoping that it wouldn't be noticed in his pocket. Luckily the Doctor's fizzled out and didn't get the readings.

"Anyway, man and dog why?" Rory nervously explained the man was supposed to be in a coma and as he reached that sentence the Doctor joined in. After distracting the Atraxi with his screwdriver he gave orders. Amy and Rory were to go to the hospital and get everyone away from the coma ward. In the meantime he was going to ask Amy's friend Jeff if he could use the laptop. They ran to Rory's car and Rory drilled his fiancee for details.

**Again, this was a lame chapter, please don't give up on it! I hope it will be better later on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey it's Vy! This is last chapter of The Eleventh Hour I think, so updates won't be as often. *tear* Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

As they pulled up to the hospital Rory worked at, Amy jumped out of the car before it even completely stopped. Rory parked and quickly followed her. Amy pulled out her phone and dialed Rory's number. The Doctor answered.

"Doctor, we're here but we can't get in. Where are you?" She reported.

"Don't worry! I've acquired a mode of transportation!" The Doctor answered over what sounded like sirens. He hung up, leaving a very angry Amy yelling into the phone.

"Amy," Rory said.

"What?" He pointed to the one way mirror.

"That's a door," he explained. Amy smiled, and pushed it open, Rory on her heels. A few moments later they arrived on the coma wing floor.

"Oh God," Amy said as they saw the destroyed floor. As they were walking down the hall a woman turned the corner, holding the hands of two little girls.

"Officer?" The scared woman asked.

"What happened?" Amy said, going onto officer mode.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr. Ramsden is dead, and the nurses," the woman explained. Amy had pulled out her phone as the woman talked and called the Doctor again.

"Are you in?" The Doctor asked over the sirens. Choosing to ask about those later Amy said, "yep. But Prisoner Zero is too."

"Get out of there!" The Doctor demanded.

"He was so angry," the woman's voice continued. "and the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone! Did you see where he went? We hid in the ladies'," only it wasn't the woman talking, it was the little girl with the longest hair.

"Oh I got it wrong again, didn't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths," the woman Said, seeing their horrified faces. Snarling, the normal teeth grew long and deadly sharp.

"Amy, we need to run," Rory said.

"Yeah, let's go," Amy agreed for a change. As they were running Amy remembered she had the Doctor on the phone, he was telling them to get out, asking where they were.

"Coma ward, it's getting in though," Amy barked into the phone.

"Which window?" The Doctor asked.

"Ummm, first floor left, fourth window," Amy said, to worried to investigate further. All of the sudden the doors burst open, and prisoner Zero walked in. Quietly Rory whispered to himself, "How did they get through? I thought I deadlocked the door?"

"Oh dear, little Amelia Pond. I watched you grow up. 12 years and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. Not this time Amelia," the woman mocked. Amy's phone beeped in her hand. Duck! The text read. Rory, who was reading over her shoulder, pushed her gently but quickly to the ground just as a ladder smashed the window. The sirens in the calls were from a fire truck the Doctor stole and drove into the hospital window. He climbed up into the coma ward and asked Amy and Rory if he missed anything,or was late.

"Nope, 3 minutes to go," Rory told him.

"Good there's still time."

"Time for what, Time lord?" The woman asked.

"No time for chit chat," the Doctor said. "Disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies," the Doctor explained.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I die, let there be fire," prisoner Zero warned.

"Okay, you came to this world by opening a crack in time and space. Open it again, go back."

"It wasn't me who opened the cracks. Don't you know who did?" She asked. The Doctor didn't respond. "You don't do you?" Switching to the little girl's voice she teased him saying in a sing-song voice, "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know doesn't know!" Returning to the woman she explained, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open, silence will fall, and the Doctor will meet the Wolf once more." An odd noise occurred then.

"Look at that!" Rory exclaimed, pointing at the clock behind the prisoner. All four digits of the clock had flipped to 00:00.

"Yeah yeah, just a clock whatever. But right now, my team is working to send a message to every clock, every image, everywhere in the world. And that message is 'zero'. Now if I were in a spaceship looking for prisoner Zero, I would take that as a hint," the Doctor explained.

"Furthermore, I would be able to track the source of the responsible virus. Which happens to be right here, on this phone," he continued, holding up Rory's phone.

"And the final tally is, no ship, no screwdriver, 3 minutes to spare, who da man?!" The Doctor asked excitedly. When every person in the room looked at him like he was insane he said embarrassed, "All right, never saying that again, fine." The prisoner smiled and said confidently, "The Atraxi are limited. As long as I'm in this form they can't find me."

"That's true," Rory pointed out.

"Yes but! Do you know, what this phone is full of? Pictures of all your disguises," the Doctor corrected them.

"Then I shall take a new form," the woman said.

"Oh please, it takes months to create that kind of psychic link!"

"And I've had years," the prisoner said as the 3 people in front of the Doctor shimmered gold. As they were changing, Amy collapsed to the floor, a nervous Rory quickly checking on her. The Doctor ran over as well and when Rory confirmed that Amy was alive he looked up.

"Doctor," he said, slapping him lightly on the arm to get his attention.

"What?" The Doctor looked up, then stared. Prisoner Zero had taken the form of a man in raggedy clothes that used to be a nice suit, with floppy brown hair and a rather large chin.

"Well that's rubbish, who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor asked.

"That's you," Rory pointed out.

"Me?" Rory nodded, figuring the Doctor must have recently regenerated.

"Why ME though why are you copying me?" He demanded, going up to the imitation of himself.

"I'm not," a young Scottish voice said, and little Amelia Pond came out from behind the Doctor, holding his hand.

"Poor Amelia Pond, dreaming of her magic Doctor who promised 5 minutes. What a disappointment you've been." Realization dawned on his face, "No she's dreaming about me because she can hear me." Running to Amy he put his hands on the side of her head, instructing her to dream about what she had seen in that hidden room of her house.

"No, no!" Little Amelia said, as her form, along with the Doctor's began to dissolve. A few moments later, the Doctor and Rory stood in front of the snake like alien that was Prisoner Zero.

"Oh good job, brilliant impersonation of yourself," Rory praised the alien. A beam of light shone through the window into the prisoner.

"Prisoner Zero located. Prisoner Zero restrained," the threatening voice said.

"Silence will fall, Doctor. Silence will fall," the hissing snake said as it was teleported onto the Atraxi ship. The Doctor rushed to the window and looked at the sky.

"The sun's back to normal now, right? And, Isn't there have to be a law about burning the Earth?" Rory asked. He missed the answer, if there was one, as Amy woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He did it, the Doctor did it!" Rory told her excitedly. Then he heard the Doctor typing on his phone. "Who are you calling?" He asked.

"The Atraxi-" the Doctor started but was interrupted by Rory.

"You are paying the bill, Doctor. I don't care if you did just save the world!" Before he could respond the Atraxi answered his call.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go!" He exclaimed. "According to article 57 of the shadow proclamation, this is a fully established, level 5 planet. And you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching?" The Doctor asked. "You lot, back here, now!" He demanded, then hung up, tossing the phone to Rory.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as they burst through the doors into the hallway.

"The roof. No, hang on," the Doctor said, turning off to the side into a room filled with clothes.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the world. I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy! Time to put on a show!" The Doctor told them. Rory came through the door at that time and said annoyed, "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, not even the good ones, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy he's taking his clothes off." The Doctor finally said something, "Turn your back if you're embarrassed then." Rory, getting mad now, said, "Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people you know." Quickly turning, he noticed Amy hadn't.

"Aren't you gonna turn your back?" He asked. Crossing her arms stubbornly Amy said, "Nope." Looking away Rory realized in disgust that in a sense, that was his father standing in front of them. And for a moment he wondered what Amy would do if she knew that.

After the Doctor had selected his preferred clothes (dress pants, nice shirt, ties to choose from, and suspenders) they went up to the hospital roof.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? They were leaving," Amy asked.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on then!" The Doctor yelled to the blue alien ship above them.

"The Doctor will see you now!" The strange eyeball zoomed in on him and scanned him.

"You are not of this world," the Atraxi stated. Rory quickly stepped back, hoping they wouldn't scan him as well and almost missed the Doctor's reply.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it. Hmm... I don't know. What do you think?" He asked, holding up a dark blue tie.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked.

"Important? What does that mean, important? 6,000,000,000 people live here is that important?" The Doctor asked, throwing the blue tie to Amy and Rory to inspect another one before continuing.

"Here's a better question, is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" A hologram of the Earth was projected in front of the eye. It was scanned, images of Earth flashing through.

"No," the aliens answered.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The eyeball scanned the Earth again.

"No," it repeated.

"Ok! Just one more. Is this world protected?" This time Rory recognized some images. Cybermen, Daleks, the ood, a spider from the time his dad met Donna Noble, and some aliens from the first day of his dad's 10th regeneration. The one who fell in love with his Mum. While he was watching the scenes, the Doctor was explaining to the Atraxi that others had invaded, and threatened, the Earth before. Then he asked the dreaded question, "What happened to them?" The scans showed the Doctor in all of his regenerations, up to 10. The current Doctor stepped through the image at that point, fully clothed with a tweed jacket over his shirt and a blue bow tie and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically... run." And that did it. The Atraxi withdrew the eyeball to their ship and flew off.

"Is that it?" Amy asked as the Doctor pulled his TARDIS key out of his pocket.

"Is that them gone for good?" She continued. "Who were they?" But when they turned around, the Doctor was gone. Amy though, had a pretty good idea of where he was going, and rushed to meet him there, leaving Rory on the roof. She arrived in her backyard, just in time to see the TARDIS disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's Vy! This chapter's kind of a filler so it's short :P. Now, I only have chapter one of Vampires in Venice done, so updates are going to be slower. Sorry! I'll do my best to keep them fast-ish! Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

Two years after prisoner Zero had been caught, Rory was in the console room of the 'Tyler TARDIS' as his Mum called it. He was supposed to be sleeping, seeing as it was close to midnight, but he couldn't. Instead he was reading the old set of Harry Potter books from the library and trying not to worry about the next morning. The TARDIS hummed at him, distracting him from Harry and Ron's first owl exam.

"What?" he asked her.

"_There is another TARDIS_," the ship told him.

"What? Where?" He asked impatiently.

"_One moment, you need to learn patience my time lord,_" she responded.

"I know, I know, the whole patience thing again. Just tell me, is it at Amy's?" Rory asked.

"_Yes,_" the TARDIS responded calmly.

"Thanks!" He called, rushing out of the front door and to Amy's house. But by the time he got there, the Doctor's ship was leaving, Amy inside. He watched sadly, wondering if she would at least remember that their wedding was the next morning. Time travel can change you, he wouldn't be completely surprised if she never came back. He just hoped that if she did, she would forgive him for keeping his TARDIS a secret and travel with him too. Sighing in defeat, he trudged back home, suddenly very tired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to Vampires in Venice. I have gotten ****_really_**** lazy in writing this story. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed into his cell phone, one ear covered to block out the noise of the party behind him as he called his fiancee.

"It's me! Hello!" He continued. "Umm, the reason for this call is because I haven't told you for 7 hours that I love you, which is a scandal! And even if we weren't getting married in the morning I would ask you to marry me anyway because you are smashing!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly finished his message, makin sure to add how much he loved his fiancee one last time before turning to his uncle, Jack Harkness, who was really just a family friend. Along with the facts that he one of the only people that still called his dad Doctor, other that his mum of course, and knew Rory was half time lord.

"Who were you talking to, Lover Boy?" the American teased. Rory rolled his eyes and said, "Amy." Jack gave him a look that clearly said, of course.

"Well, good thing you're done, 'cause the cake's coming!" Jack told him, pointing to the stripper cake that was brought in. But as the cake was placed in the center of the room, Rory started to get a weird feeling about the cake. There were a few random thoughts floating around it, thoughts he hadn't heard since the Doc- no. It can't be him. But as the party goers started to chant 'out', he had suspicions. And, to his dismay (and Jack's delight), he was right. The Doctor popped out of the cake, looking around with a confused look. When he saw Rory though, he brightened.

"Rory!" He exclaimed. "That's a relief. Thought I'd jumped out of the wrong cake. Again," he whispered the last part and didn't seem to notice Jack, who had to leave the room he was laughing so hard.

"That reminds me," he continued. "There's a girl outside in a bikini, could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Her name's Lucy. Lovely girl. Diabetic," he again whispered that last part then claps.

"Now then, Rory. Let's talk about Your fiancee. She tried to kiss me," and he leaned on the edge of the cake. Rory's mouth dropped as he looked at the Doctor in surprise. Looking embarrassed the Doctor added, "Tell you what though, she's an excellent kisser. You're a lucky man." A glass smashes and Rory was extremely grateful that Jack had left. He'll never hear the end of this as it is! Noticing everyone's shocked faces the Doctor says,

"Funny how you can say something in your mind and it sounds fine."


	13. Author's Note- SORRY!

Holy Crap is that the date?! *nervous laughter* Umm... I don't even have an excuse. I'm so sorry for not updating! I've had an absolutely terrible case of writers block for this story! So until I get inspiration for how I'm going to continue it, there won't be very many updates. Sorry again! If you have any ideas for the future of this story _please_ review and let me know, it will help immensely. I can't stop staying this, so sorry! Thanks to those that are still sticking with me even though I'm neglecting this. Love you guys! Happy holidays and new year!

-Vy


End file.
